


Crescent Moon

by PollyWeasley



Series: Savages [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Intersex Draco, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Top!Harry, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Harry, bottom!Draco, draco's a fanboy, omega!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Since he discovered he was a wolf, and after all the events that followed after that, Harry’s life was pretty good. In fact,goodwas a word that didn’t exactly define how his life was. He was exultant, with all the feelings in the right place, and with a certainty that everything in the world was finally in their proper place. Perhaps because with this discovery he had achieved what he’d always wanted: to be with his friend, co-worker and current boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.





	Crescent Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've had this fic written for a long time now, but I've never finished translating it. Now, it is here, and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Mind that this fic is a sequel for Savages. If you haven't read it before, follow the link under here!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836117

Since he discovered he was a wolf, and after all the events that followed after that, Harry’s life was pretty good. In fact, _good_ was a word that didn’t exactly define how his life was. He was exultant, with all the feelings in the right place, and with a certainty that everything in the world was finally in their proper place. Perhaps because with this discovery he had achieved what he’d always wanted: to be with his friend, co-worker and current boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. They had been together for two months now, and since then, they were trying to make up for the time spent not touching, not kissing, not hugging as they should.

 

Harry thought about it when he came home after a whole day at the Uni. He couldn’t always work in the field and, although the librarian service was boring as shite, it was necessary and he couldn’t always count on Draco to do it for him. 

 

When he opened the front door, everything was dark.

 

“Draco?” He called, putting his backpack on the sofa and going towards the bedrooms. He turned on the light switch in the living room, heading for the stairs and up. It was Tuesday, and Luna had taken Saturn home on Sunday. They still had a few days before the Full Moon, which was on Thursday, and she decided to stay with the child until next week’s Sunday. Xenophilius was in town and he loved his grandson, even though he didn’t agree with the relationship that Harry and Luna created around the child, so she would like him to spend some time with his grandfather.

 

Harry climbed the stairs, seeing a dim light in their bedroom. He walked over and stood in the doorway, watching the only inhabitant of that pit and unable to help a soft laugh. It was a cold day, and Draco was wrapped in at least two blankets, with his laptop on his lap, as he looked focused to the screen, drinking tea almost without blinking. The lights were out and the man was with headphones, so the only thing Harry could see was the lighting differences in the other's eyes as he took a sip from his mug.

 

“Busy?” He asked from the door, and Draco looked up quickly, pressing the space bar on the computer to pause the video, a little scared that he didn’t hear the other male or sense his smell.

 

“...What time is it?” Draco asked after a few seconds, and realised that the half cup of tea in his hands was getting cold and decided to drink it all at once before it was impossible to be swallowed.

 

“Nearly eight. Have you had dinner already?” Harry asked, entering the bedroom and taking off his shoes and coat, putting it on the coat-hanger and placing the shoes in the right place, because he didn’t want to hear any complaints. Two months ago they decided to sleep in the same bedroom, and most of their things were there, even though half the blond's clothes were still in the other bedroom because there was no space in this bedroom’s closet.

 

“Not yet,” Draco ran his hand over his eyes. “I thought it was still about six...” he put the laptop away from his lap, getting out of his roll of blankets and stepping lightly on the floor, trying to feel if it wasn’t too cold before rising. He was wearing only shorts and one of Harry’s t-shirts, large and warm. He approached Harry with a smile, embracing the brunet by his shoulders and giving a peck on his lips. “So glad you came home... I was dying here missing my baby...”

 

“You want me to make you dinner, don’t you?” Harry asked, raising one eyebrow and seeing Draco's smile widen as he tapped on Harry's shoulder.

 

“And fast. I'm starved. You can take a shower before it, I’ll let you,” Draco said, stretching and coming back to the bed, rolling up again in the blankets and putting on his headphones.

 

“What are you watching?” Harry asked, taking off his clothes and grabbing a towel, knowing he wouldn’t get a look of desire from his boyfriend simply because Draco was too focused on the device.

 

“Doctor Who,” Draco said, placing the laptop again on his lap. “I’ll just finish this episode; go make dinner and call me when you're done,” he said, casually waving with his hand, pressing play and settling comfortably on his blankets.

 

“Bossy, egocentric,” Harry muttered, putting the towel on his shoulder and getting into the _en suite_.

 

“I love you!” He heard before closing the door and turning on the water. He laughed softly and began to shower. Harry didn’t complain about having to cook and having to take care of the kitchen. He knew that if he asked Draco to do it, he probably would do it, but also would probably start a fire and he didn’t want to risk having to change the stove every week.

 

He took a hot shower, shaved and left the bathroom without worrying about his nudity - a quick glance showed that Draco was staring wide-eyed at the screen, pressing a thumb to the other, which he always did when he was anxious. He dressed with a pair of sweatpants - red plaid - and a white shirt, went down to the kitchen and began to make dinner - shrimp risotto, Greek salad and salmon with orange sauce (pre-made, but also yummy). Draco had returned to eating meat, but still very little and basically only seafood and chicken - or a super burger with four meat paddies when he couldn’t resist his deepest carnivorous instincts, what Harry encouraged whenever he could. Anyway, he did a good and fine salad without meat in case Draco wasn’t in the mood for seafood.

 

Harry was surprised when a hand went under his arm and stole a cherry tomato from the salad, and turned in time to see Draco tucking it into his mouth, looking anything but chaste and smiling while chewing, the juice bursting from inside his mouth and slightly watering his lips. It wasn’t full moon, but it was close, and only the sight made Harry feel some warmth, even in this cold day.

 

“You took too long. The episode is over and I'm still hungry,” Draco said, looking deeply at his boyfriend. He also felt the effects of the proximity of the full moon: his body warmed up easily near the other, there was a strong desire to tease him, make him give in and give him all of it all the time, every day. He wanted to be filled by him from the moment he woke up, and could even smell Harry’s pleasure. He licked his lips, wet from the juice of the tomato, and sat on the bench by the counter – where they usually ate when they were the only ones at home so the table wouldn’t be empty with just two people - and picked up a shrimp from the risotto, tucking it into his mouth together with the tip of his thumb and index fingers, licking the cream between them and making Harry swallow slowly.

 

“You're teasing me, aren’t you?” Harry asked hoarsely, a spoon in hand and the salad pot in the other, making Draco give a low chuckle.

 

“And when I'm not?” The blond asked, tapping beneath Harry's chin and taking the plates, beginning to serve the food. “The hard part is just you realise it, puppy.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and began to wash the dirty pots and pans, and store in the refrigerator what had been out as Draco put the food for them. It was a kind of ritual that they both followed every night, with the exception that now there wasn’t little feet and constant questions made by Saturn while Harry tried to push him away from the stove and Draco tried to answer all the child's questions as he put the plates on the table.

 

Dinner was calm and without problems, and Harry couldn’t help but watch that bastard’s half smile, who teased and then laughed, rolling a sloppy bunch of Harry's hair in his fingers, running the same fingers over Harry’s skin before releasing an acid comment that Harry knew wasn’t true, but existed because of Draco’s mischievous nature.

 

Sometimes Harry wondered if Draco wasn’t actually from a tribe of foxes, but it was impossible not to love that slightly irritating and self-centred personality that he had, because at the same time Draco was kind and cared about his lover, despite the fact he demonstrated it more with gestures than words.

 

After finishing dinner, they washed the dishes and went up to their bedroom. Draco took a quick shower just because he spent the whole day lazing in bed and didn’t want to move, but once finished and dressed with the same clothing as before, except for his pants. He put again the series on the laptop and connected the HDMI cable on the telly that was on the wall right in front of the bed, on the desk. They were partly lying against the sheets, covered and pushed against each other. Draco was completely hooked and didn’t hide his passion for the 12th doctor, but Harry followed only partially when he was with Draco as he watched, then before long he was bored and sleepy; not because the series were bad, but because he didn’t understand what was happening and only heard a rabid ‘shh!’ when started to ask about something.

 

Which meant that his mind began to wander to other more interesting areas. One hand came under the shirt that Draco was wearing and began a slight movement, back and forth, trying to concentrate on the telly while moving his hand, but forgot his intentions when he felt Draco’s skin bristle at his touch. He looked up, staring at his face, and Draco was still concentrated watching, despite his relatively open lips. Harry rose his hand to his ribs, down to the waistband of his shorts and rising again, making his boyfriend’s breathing become a little heavier. He decided he didn’t want to watch the telly anymore, and also didn’t want the blond to watch it, so he moved a little on the bed to get to a better position and started kissing Draco’s neck slowly, his hand still going up and down.

 

“Harry... The series...” Draco tried to say, but Harry knew he wanted that too by the chill on his skin and the tone of his voice.

 

“We can watch it later...” Harry said, raising a hand and stroking one of his nipples in a circular motion, making Draco moan softly and expose his neck a bit more. Harry took advantage and kissed him a little stronger in the neck, arm tight around his waist, but going quietly, even though it was hard. It wasn’t full moon yet, but together with his eagerness, there was that immense desire to make him submit, to make him his.

 

So that when Draco pushed his shoulder and sat on his lap, Harry didn’t fight. He simply pulled him by his hips and kissed his lips, squeezing Draco’s flesh firmly, but not forcibly. Harry’s lips sucked Draco’s like one who knows what one wants, stroking with his tongue and licking, sucking and biting his lower lip slightly, before returning to shove his tongue into Draco’s mouth, leaning on it, proving the taste of his saliva. It wasn’t a violent, desperate kiss, but it wasn’t a quiet kiss either. Harry hugged his boyfriend's waist, kissing Draco a little slower, as little moans, light, almost imperceptible, left their lips as they pulled away to get a breath. Draco held him by the neck, and Harry dropped his hands to hold him by his arsecheeks. Harry could feel how much Draco was already turned on as his erection pressed against his stomach, and the hot part between his legs warming him exactly on top of Harry’s cock.

 

“Take off your clothes,” Draco said, pulling his shirt without actually asking. He was told, and Harry felt very good to obey. He looked at those gray eyes in the light of the telly and could see how much they were full of pleasure. He took off his own shirt, taking the opportunity to take his boyfriend’s too, touching their hot bodies against each other, pushing up with his hips and kissing Draco’s lips, this time with more heat, more desire.

 

“Dragon...” Harry moaned softly, and moaned a little louder when Draco shoved his hands in his hair, pulling the strands and making him look up, kissing his lips with a desire that wasn’t there at the beginning. “Do you... Do you want...”

 

Draco looked at him, breathing against Harry’s lips, hands still painfully attached to his black strands. Draco swallowed and licked his lips, letting go of Harry’s hair and lifting up, one foot on each side of Harry's legs. Draco got hold of the elastic of his shorts, together with his pants and slid them down, taking one foot at a time and throwing it on a corner of the bed before getting up completely. Harry looked at him from head to toes, focusing on his cock, long, red, slightly wet at the tip with pre-come, and under the telly lights, Harry could also see the wetness between his legs, a slick thread joining his cunt to the beginning of his thighs. Harry felt his heart beat too fast, and a flush of desire consume him; a desire to taste him, put his mouth on him and lick every single drop of Draco’s pleasure.

 

“What do you think, Harry?” Harry heard the voice of his boyfriend, and looked up at his face. There was a cocky side smile, because Draco knew the effect he had on Harry.

 

“Heavens, dragon... You want to kill me...” Harry murmured, and Draco smiled slightly again, reaching down and pulling Harry’s pants down, leaving him as naked as himself.

 

He threw the pieces on the floor and crawled over Harry's legs, grey eyes staring into green, and switching to look Harry’s hard and thick cock, throbbing slightly, his balls contracted against his own body. It was cold, he was extremely excited. Draco knew that at some time Harry would lose control and would take everything as he pleased, but Draco liked to play, liked to leave Harry completely mad before letting him have what he wanted.

 

With a smile, Draco opened his mouth and blew warm air against Harry’s cock. Harry moaned and his cock throbbed painfully. One of Harry's hands went to his blond hair and Draco hit his hand, moving his index finger as a negative.

 

“Not yet... I want to play a little more,” Draco said, and smiled even more before holding the base of Harry’s cock. “Try not to come too fast... I still want to feel you inside me,” Draco opened his wet mouth wet, practically dripping, and sucked his cock down halfway, slightly groaning as he tasted the thick cock against his tongue. Draco loved it, loved to feel the outline of its veins, the way the glans pressed his throat and palate with repetitive movements, such as the bittersweet taste of Harry’s pleasure mingled with his own saliva, Harry’s smell and especially his groans... Draco loved to see him lose control, moan and move without control, only because of _him_. Because of his mouth, his tongue, his throat... Draco closed his eyes and swallowed a little deeper. He felt his own cock throbbing, asking for attention, but he was too excited about that action to which he dedicated himself completely, knees on the mattress and hands supported on Harry's thighs, buttocks up, deliciously on display, making Harry even madder because he couldn’t see perfectly as his legs spread and his body pulsed and throbbed, asking to be filled up as soon as possible.

 

Harry let his head fall back, moaning loudly, this time unable to control the hand that went to Draco’s hair, helping him get to the perfect rhythm, and felt his whole body combust when the blond swallowed down almost to the base. From Harry's lips left a troubled, desperate breath, but the groans seemed choked, lost, stuck somewhere with his sanity. It was so hot, so deliciously wet, slippery, tight... He could feel every time his glans got in and out into his throat, the way he squeezed, that his saliva dripped to the bottom and back up, always looking at him with those eyes, destroyers of souls, and Harry knew Draco would be smiling if he could. He knew Draco would be teasing if he hadn’t his mouth otherwise occupied, he would be killing him even more if Harry wasn’t already dead.

 

“Draco... Draco, come to me...” Harry tried to say, and it came out hoarse. Draco pulled his mouth out, licking his moist lips and running his hands over Harry’s thighs. He crawled farther up, holding Harry by the neck and kissing him with ease. He pushed away, but when Harry thought he would sit on his cock and would ride him to ecstasy, Draco turned himself around, knees positioned beside Harry's waist, hands and elbows next to Harry’s calves, his perfect, perk arse very, _very_ close to his face. Draco turned his face to look at Harry, even though only partially, and rolled his hips from one side to the other, spreading his legs further and supporting himself with one hand, the other going between his legs underneath, and two fingers thrusting up through the his cunt’s moist lips, up until the second knuckle. Draco groaned, moving his fingers inside, completely wet and dripping, before taking his fingers out and moving up a little more, tucking one by one into his anus, moaning louder, fucking himself on his fingers.

 

Harry couldn’t stop looking. He couldn’t take his eyes of those fingers coming in and out of him, as if daring Harry to do the same. Without thinking, Harry took Draco's hand away, grabbed him by his legs and pulled his arse against his own face, covering his small entrance with his mouth, chin lightly pressing his cunt as he tried to shove his tongue inside Draco’s tight hole, wetting him, feeling him wink around his tongue, letting his saliva ooze down. He lowered his lips, licking all of Draco’s pleasure, slipping easily his tongue into Draco’s body before going up again, licking in circular motions, lost in the pleasure he felt by pleasing his lover.

 

Draco tried to control his own body, but it was impossible to feel that mouth on him and not trash around. He felt everything with a great clarity; Harry's hand squeezing his legs, Harry’s lips kissing his skin, sucking and licking on places that the blond thought it was impossible to play with. His tongue stimulating progressively increasing pleasure, the warmth making Draco contract his abdominal muscles without actually want it, getting away from him because he was just _too much_ , while pushing against him because it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough to satisfy him. He would always want more, more of that pleasure, tormenting and despairing. From his mouth came out crazy moans, loud, desperate. His eyes were filled with pleasure tears, his whole body was shaking and he felt pleasure scratching his body from the inside, screaming, desperate to get out, explode.

 

“Aah...! Fuck! Y-Yes... More... more, _more, more... Oooh, **fuck-Ah!**_ ”, His voice was barely a whisper, lost, and his eyes lost through his eyelids. His cock was impossibly hard and he knew if he had only a touch, a grip on his penis, it would reduce him to a pile of pleasure and come, but he wanted to come with Harry’s tongue inside him, pulling his orgasm with his lips, teeth and saliva. He moaned only by hearing the sound of suction, feel his spit drip down his thighs, squeezed by Harry’s hands as he swallowed his pleasure from its source.

 

His climax came when Harry concentrated on opening him with his tongue, while a hand let go of his leg and two fingers came through his cunt, going back and forth together with the movement of his tongue. With a hoarse yell, who took over his entire body, Draco reached an intense orgasm, his penis throbbing, releasing strings of come while his interior got warmer, wetter, his muscles trembled, squeezing Harry’s fingers in as Harry felt his own cock ask for attention.

 

He couldn’t wait. He got up, pushing the blond enough so he could kneel behind him and put him on all fours, holding him by his waist and kissing his neck, going up to Draco’s ear while rubbing his erection between his buttocks, wetting it up, feeling himself get hot and needy.

 

“Come on... Come on, Harry...” the other whispered, still warm and trembling from his own orgasm, and although Harry wanted to keep teasing him, he was already at his limit. In one sharp thrust, Harry slipped his cock completely into Draco’s warm and moist cunt. Draco moaned loudly, holding on the sheets tightly, mild and acute pain cutting his body with the pressure inside, but he didn’t care as he was flooded by that possessive pleasure he always felt when he was taken by the other. He felt no desire to be dominated, to be submitted as he felt on the full moon, but he felt a hunger, an eagerness to take everything Harry had to give. He liked to feel filled to his fullest, open, and although they did it a lot, they never did it enough for it to be exactly easy, but that slight burning pain drove Draco crazy for more.

 

“So... Tight...” Harry whispered on his ear, moving against his body, and then moving away only to get back again. They started slow, but increased the speed as their pleasure grew more and more. “How I love... Being so... Deep inside you, feel your body squeezing me... holding… me… Hnn... I want to come so deep inside you, my dragon...” Harry teased , biting his neck, licking his skin, sucking and leaving red marks that would soon turn purple and which he would kiss slowly when woke up the next day.

 

Draco had closed his eyes, letting himself be carried away by Harry’s voice, body, warmth, kisses, bites and hickeys that made him shiver. The thrusts were making his pleasure grow even more inside of him, like forming a puddle on his stomach... But he wanted more, wanted stronger, harder...

 

“I want it... the other way...” he asked, not knowing exactly how to say it. Even after two months together, he still felt embarrassed when it wasn’t full moon and his body wanted to take control. “From... behind...”

 

Harry felt his cheeks heat up a bit with that request, but his lips formed a smile. He pulled his body away from Draco, but didn’t stop the pounding of his cock. He dipped two fingers in his mouth, and then, stick both of them in Draco’s furled entrance, making him scream with double pleasure.

 

“This is what you want...? Do you want me to fuck your pretty little arse? It's so tight, dragon... It will be so hard to get in...”  
Being fucked on those two places at once, Draco could only see stars, nodding his head, his hair falling over his eyes, sweaty body, both satiated and eager for more.

 

“Fuck me... Fuck me, Harry ... Come on...”, he asked, almost silent, but Harry took his time to open him up, prepare him, give him that delicious pleasure that was to be touched on various places at the same time, but he was also anxious. 

 

When Harry took out his cock from Draco, it was dripping wet, and he didn’t wait more than a second to take his fingers out. On a second thought, he grabbed a pot of lube from the nightstand and slicked his cock, before pressing slowly against Draco’s tight blinking ring, because they both wanted the pleasure from the sensation of opening, and being opened. Draco let out a pained groan, because it hurt, even though they have done it before; but it was delicious to feel Harry’s cock going in, centimetre by centimetre inward, stretching his hole, taking his body until he felt the brunet's testicles pressing against his cunt. Draco wiggled slightly, asking him to continue, even if the burning and discomfort continued there, because that was what he wanted to feel. He wanted strong, possessive, animalistic. The omega still existed within him and he wanted to feel the brand of his alpha against his entire body. Harry hugged him again, kissing his cheek, his jaw and neck in despair. It was so tight that it hurt, and also so, so wonderful. He loved being in his dragon, anyway, but there was so extremely tight it was hard to control himself. He wanted to see his blondie coming again, and as soon as possible. Without thinking, Harry sank his teeth into Draco’s neck, thrusting in and out hard. Draco practically howled with pleasure, his arms falling, fragile, on the mattress, his arse up, as he tried to hold his own body without losing his mind, but it was impossible.

 

When Harry pulled back, sitting on his own calves, pulling Draco to sit on his lap and lean back on his chest, the blond saw stars. Harry’s hard, thick cock inside him pressed exactly over his prostate on that position, and Harry held him by his hair, exposing his neck, while abusing the long expense of skin with kisses and bites, thrusting deep inside him.

 

With his other hand, Harry held Draco’s cock and moved it desperately, without certain rhythm, but it made Draco groan even louder, his entire skin prickled, his nipples stiff and red, even if they hadn’t been touched, while his body trembled by Harry’s thrusts inside him, forming, building, almost... almost... _almost_ …

 

“Come, Draco... Damn... Come around me... Come as I fuck you like a bitch... Come screaming my name...” Harry moaned hoarsely in his ear and Draco could no longer hear anything. With a loud and desperate cry, he came, shaking, almost crushing Harry’s cock with his tight hole, long jets of semen coming out of his cock to the bed, his entire body burning with pleasure. And when he thought he was over, Harry groaned hoarsely and tightened his arms around him, coming inside his body and making him feel even more pleasure as his hot liquid filled him up inside, and despite not ejaculating anymore, several orgasms came in succession, one behind the other, leaving Draco completely wet, dripping, sweaty and destroyed by the intense pleasure he felt in the arms of his alpha.

 

Harry felt his mind empty after this one orgasm, and only managed to sit up, still holding the other's body against him, his cock throbbing inside Draco, in his last remnants of pleasure, as he tried to breathe, as he tried to think of something. He closed his eyes, almost fainting there, when he felt Draco move away, leaving his hold and the bed.

 

“Dray...?” He called, looking at the blond and gulping when his boyfriend leaned slightly forward, opening his legs and showing off his thighs marked by Harry’s hands, both of his holes red and sensitive. From his hole, pale drips of semen slowly began to leak out from his body, down his leg and over his cunt covered with transparent, thick liquid.

 

“You filled me up so much, Harry... I really need a shower...” the blond said, looking at him over his shoulder and giving an innocent smile, before walking to the bathroom as if he hadn’t done anything. Harry had no choice but to follow him and fuck him again in the shower, between kisses and laughter and teasing. Their breaths clashing beneath the hot water, their bodies stuck together against the damp wall and the wonderful feeling of being in the right place.

 

After their shower, they put on their clothes again and changed the bed sheets. They lie down, tired and satisfied. Only then they realized that the series still was on the telly, and they had no idea what was happening.

 

“Do you want to continue tomorrow...?” Harry asked, sniffing Draco’s marked neck stroking his stomach again.

 

“Hmm...” Draco thought sleepily, before turning off the telly with the remote control, hugging his boyfriend, snuggling against him as he listened to the rain that started to hit the window. “Tomorrow looks great...” he agreed, before fading to a delicious dreamless sleep.

 

_fin_


End file.
